


If You're Too Shy (Let Me Know)

by capture_your_dreams



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Chocolate, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Valentine's Day, javier is a sweetheart, yuzuru is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capture_your_dreams/pseuds/capture_your_dreams
Summary: Yuzuru Hanyu was a hopeless romantic.He knew his expectations in love were too high, but he just wanted a man that loved and adored him, better if he was handsome, kind and funny, taller and maybe a little bit bigger than him, with soft curly hair and a foreign accent, was it too much to ask? Okay, maybe it was, but Yuzuru knew that that man actually existed, because he owned a bakery store just two blocks away from his own store.
Relationships: Jason Brown/Shoma Uno, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Valentine's Day Contest





	If You're Too Shy (Let Me Know)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for Valentine's Day Contest  
> Prompt: Person a and b are rival bakers or chocolatiers. They're friendly and cordial when they see each other, but they've been lowkey in competition with each other for a long while. Neither of them knows that the other is secretly a huge fan of the others' baked goods or chocolate, and regularly send people out (in secret) to fetch them each other's treats
> 
> English is not my first language so I’m sorry is there’s any mistake, I hope u like it!:) 
> 
> Title from: The 1975 - If You're Too Shy (Let Me Know)

Yuzuru Hanyu was a hopeless romantic.

He knew his expectations in love were too high, but he just wanted a man that loved and adored him, better if he was handsome, kind and funny, taller and maybe a little bit bigger than him, with soft curly hair and a foreign accent, was it too much to ask? Okay, maybe it was, but Yuzuru knew that that man actually existed, because he owned a bakery store just two blocks away from his own store.

Javier was truly the man of his dreams, but he was too shy to ask him out and the fact that he was his bigger rival tied him down to just say ‘hello’ and ‘thanks’ every time they found each other in pastries conventions. Maybe it’d be easier for him to forget his crush on the Spaniard if Javier weren’t a lot less shy than him and didn’t found a moment to praise his work every time they met. 

Now, it was really unfair that he didn’t had any plan for Valentine’s Day. Yuzuru knew he was cute, had a great body and an even better personality (even if Shoma didn’t agreed with him), so he deserved the love story straight out from a romcom that he dreamed of.

So he did the only thing he could think of to be closer to Javier.

“Shoma, go to Javi’s store and buy his new chocolate cake,” Yuzuru order, making the smaller man frown.

“But I already went yesterday!” Shoma complained, he really didn’t want to go out when there was snow all over the streets. Yuzuru always told him he needed samples from Javier’s store to see how the competence was, but Shoma suspected that it was all a lie. Even if the Spaniard was really famous for his pastries, Yuzuru’s sales were a lot better than Javier’s, so there was no reason for him to worry.

“I don’t care, I bought you that new game you wanted, you own me,” Yuzuru threaten, not even giving the chance to Shoma to respond as he went back to attending clients.

Shoma knew he shouldn’t have had accepted that game, but it had been too tempting and impossible to rejected Yuzuru’s present and now he was stuck to follow his orders. 

With that Shoma took his coat, cursing all the way down to the Spaniard’s store.

* * *

“Hi! What can I get you?” a man asked behind the cash register.

Usually it was a girl the one he would talk to, but this new man looked strangely familiar. Shoma knew he recognize him from somewhere, and when it clicked in his mind, he couldn’t stop himself from yelling.

“You!” he called, drawing the attention of the others clients at the store. Shoma felt his cheeks warming but made his best to ignore the confused looks. “You’re the one that always go to Yuzu’s store to buy cheesecake.”

“Oh no,” the man gasped, but before he could say anything else, Javier went out of the kitchen carrying a tray with the chocolate cake he was supposed to buy.

Shoma prayed internally that the Spaniard didn’t recognize him, they had only met each other at those boring pastries conventions that Yuzuru dragged him, so there was a big chance for him to scape before things got out of control.

“Hey, Shoma, what are you doing here?” Javier asked, walking straight in his direction.

 _Well fuck_.

“I’m not Shoma, bye,” he said before literally running out of the store.

Shoma cringed so hard at himself, Javier obviously recognized him and now Yuzuru was going to kill him. Before he could plan a new life out of the country, a hand stopped him, ruining his escape.

“Wait,” the same man from the store said, “Evgenia told me you always come to the store, so I’m guessing Yuzuru sent you, right?”

“Yeah, and Javier sent you to Yuzuru’s store?” he asked, not even surprised when the other man nodded.

“Idiots,” they said at the same time. Shoma felt his cheeks warming and even though he told himself it was because of the cold, deep down he knew it had to do something with the tall and handsome man in front of him.

“I’m Jason by the way,” the stranger smiled and Shoma was sure he never saw anything cuter.

“Shoma,” he answered even though Jason probably knew that already.

“You know, Javier has been in love with your friend for years.”

“Yuzu’s worse, I’m pretty sure he liked Javier from the first time he saw him.”

“We need to do something to get them together” Jason decided and Shoma couldn’t agree more, he was so tired of having to put up with Yuzuru’s complaints about being single while still panicking every time he saw Javier.

“Yeah, but we need to focus on Javi, I’m sure Yuzu would never take the first step.”

“Okay, I’ll talk with Javi and make sure he asks out Yuzu,” Jason said, clapping his hands excited, “they’ll be so cute together.”

“Please just don’t tell Javi that I told you that Yuzu likes him,” Shoma panicked, remembering that he wasn’t supposed to be telling his friend’s secrets like that. 

“Mmh… I don’t know, I can’t promise anything,” Jason sighed, pretending to be troubled.

“Please,” he begged, taking his hand in his smaller one.

“Okay, I won’t if you go on a date with me on Valentine’s Day.”

Shoma didn’t had to think about it too much, he was tired of spending every Valentine’s Day playing videogames and eating ramen while listening to Yuzuru’s whining because neither of them had a date. It was time to change.

“Deal.”

* * *

Yuzuru was minding his own business when the doorbell ringed, announcing a new client. He turned to welcomed the costumer but immediately panicked when he saw Javier. The Spaniard wasn’t supposed to be at his store, his heart was too weak to stand talking with him alone. So he did the only thing he could and hid behind the pastry countertop.

And when Shoma saw Yuzuru hiding behind the transparent glass countertop where all the pastries where show, he started asking himself why he was still friends with him.

“Javi-san, what can I do for you?” Shoma asked, ignoring his friend curled up at his feet.

“I wanted to give this to Yuzu, tell him to text me, please” Javier said, handing out a cute pink decorate box full of chocolates from his own store and a bouquet of roses with a little note attached with his number.

“Okay, I’ll tell him.”

With that Javier walked out from the store, giving Yuzuru one last look without being able to suppress his smile. He couldn’t believe the man curled up at the floor was the one he loved but he couldn’t wait to get to know him better.

“You know you hid behind a clear glass, right?” Shoma finally asked after Javier left.

“What!? Why did you let me do that!?” Yuzuru cried rolling on the floor. Shoma just shrugged, opening the box to grab one of the chocolates he had been buying undercover all this time when Yuzuru could have got them from free if he stopped being a coward.

Yuzuru got up and grabbed the flowers, still not believing that Javier really had been at his store and pretend for his sake to not see him. His heart stopped for a second when he saw the little note.

_I hope you like the flowers, I think they’re almost as pretty as you. Call me xx –Javi._

Shoma ignored him as he gave little jumps around all the store. And when he finally calmed down, his fingers didn’t stop shaking as he saved Javier’s number in his cellphone. The only problem was that now that he stared at the blank chat he didn’t know what to do next.

“What should I write?”

“Give me that,” Shoma said, knowing that if he let him, Yuzuru would panic the whole day and ended up not texting Javier at all. 

You: _  
Hi, it’s Yuzuru_

sent 5:33pm

“Oh my god, Shoma, you didn’t put any cute face! He’s going to think that I’m angry or that I don’t want to text him!” Yuzuru panicked, trying to fixed the mess that his friend made.

You:  
 _ヽ_ _(=^_ _･_ _ω_ _･_ _^=)_ _丿_

sent 5:34pm

Javi 💘  
 _Hi! I’m glad u text me  
I know we’ll be busy since tomorrow is valentine’s day but I was thinking maybe we could grab dinner after work? _

sent 5:34pm

You:  
 _Yes! I would love to! (_ _⁎˃_ _ᆺ_ _˂_ _)_

sent 5:35pm

Javi 💘  
 _Okay, I pick u up at 8:30 at ur store?_

sent 5:36pm

You:  
 _Okay! I have to go now, bye Javi =( ^ >w< ^)=_

sent 5:36pm

After that Yuzuru’s whole body was shaking, surprised with the fact that he really got himself a date for Valentine’s Day. He needed to tell this to his mom so she could freak out with him.

In the meantime, Javier’s main worry was to ask Jason what those weird faces meant.

* * *

The next day went flying for Yuzuru, with all the work and delivers he had he didn’t even got the chance to worry about his date. He and Shoma work nonstop all day so they could make time to prepare for their respective dates (Yuzuru still couldn’t believe how his friend got himself a date so fast when he had been struggling for years to even talk to Javier), so when they finally finish all the work and it was time to close the store, Yuzuru changed his clothes and sat down to wait for Javier.

Yuzuru had spent the whole night picking out his outfit and at the end he decided to go for an oversize white sweater with a red scarf and simple beige jeans pared with sneakers. All his efforts were not in vain as the Spaniard literally stopped functioning when he saw him.

“ _Dios mío_ , you look so beautiful,” Javier said, eyes still wide.

“Thank you, you look good too,” Yuzuru mumbled, accepting another bouquet of roses from Javier and failing to keep his cheeks from warming. He followed Javier to his card and let out another little “thank you” when the Spaniard open the car door for him.

Yuzuru was worried they’d be awkward but the ride was filled with light conversation and small smiles from both of them.

“How did you know this is my favorite restaurant?” he asked as they arrived to a small japanese restaurant.

“I may have had a little help to plan this date,” Javier answered, looking kind of guilty.

“Shoma?”

“Yeah, I still can’t believe you sent him to spy on me,” Javier joked, enjoying the way Yuzuru’s cheeks got pink.

“It wasn’t to spy on you! I just really like your chocolate cake” he mumbled, hiding behind the menu and pretending to be reading it even if he already knew it from memory.

“If it makes you feel better I sent Jason to your store too” with that Yuzuru peek out from the menu, looking surprised. “What? Your japanese cheesecake it’s the best thing I’ve ever eat,” Yuzuru couldn’t help but smile at that, feeling so warm inside.

* * *

At the end of the night Yuzuru discovered they had a lot more in common than he thought and now his face hurt from smiling too much. Javier had managed to keep him laughing all night long while complimenting him every now and then. Yuzuru was sure that even If he wasn’t in love with Javier before their date, now he definitely was.

“I really enjoyed tonight” Yuzuru said. Javier had offered to take him home, but now that they were in front of his door apartment he felt anxious. Yuzuru didn’t wanted the night to end, he had never felt so alive like in that moment and didn’t wanted to let Javier go.

Javier’s eyes were shining as he raised his hands to cup his face. They were so close that Yuzuru’s could hear his fast heartbeat, or maybe it was his own, and as their faces got closer the only thing he could think of was the perfect man in front of him. 

Yuzuru closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh. Javier’s lips were just as he imagined. Javier kissed him with such delicacy and so much love, like he was the most precious thing in the world.

Yuzuru’s hands come up to curl on Javier’s hair while Javier’s hand found his waist to try to keep their bodies as close as possible. They got lost in the kiss and when they had to stop so they could breath, neither of them couldn’t stop smiling. They danced around each other for so many time but now they were finally together.

“You want to come in?” he asked, making his best puppy eyes that he knew no one could resist.

“I’d love to,” Javier smiled, taking his hand and following him inside the apartment.

And when Yuzuru woke up the next morning in Javier’s arms he felt like the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
